


The Kissing Calculator

by Purselover2



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purselover2/pseuds/Purselover2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly game between our hero and his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kissing Calculator

**Author's Note:**

> My brain has been on overload since S2 was released and I can't get these two out of my head. My muse is on overdrive.

Matt was early but he couldn't help it. All night while out on patrol he kept thinking about two things. Keeping the city safe and getting his lips on Karen's as quick as humanly possible. So when he'd received her first text message saying good morning he had immediately gotten ready and left his apartment.

On the way he had stopped by her favorite coffee shop and picked up her favorites. Including the pastry she would insist she didn't need because of the calories but would finally consent to sharing with him. On the kiss calculator Matt figured this would net him about 5. It was a game between them. Something fun, silly and as unserious as you could get. With the crazy of their lives they needed an escape and Matt Murdock could think of no better escape than Karen Page's kisses. 

Making his way up the steps he used the key she had given him. The one that had earned her 8 kisses. One of which she swore she was still recovering from. But it wasn't every day she gave a man the key to her door so it was a special occasion. Matt smiled at the memory and made his way to her door. He knocked and the door almost opened immediately. 

"Why Miss Page, do you always throws your door open without asking who it is first?" Matt teased. 

"I do when the person on the other side is holding two of my favorite things." She smiled. 

Matt made his way past her and once the door was shut she moved closer to him. Taking the coffee and pastry in one hand, she placed her other hand on his ass and squeezed. "Now I have three of my favorite things in my hand."

That morning Karen won the kissing calculator.


End file.
